


top quality oumami ttrust eme

by queenofmelons



Series: Top Quality Oumami [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Drama & Romance, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, M/M, Minecraft Youtuber Kokichi Ouma, Starbucks, basically it's a crackfic with a lot of wattpad cliches, it's always starbucks isnt it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofmelons/pseuds/queenofmelons
Summary: amami rantauro was a loenly.... but what will hpaenn if he mets the famous minecraft youtuber kokchi ouma??? will they beocome friends??? or maybe... more than friends????!!?!?!?





	

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry

amami was a loneley…… his parents were killed when he was 5 and he was sent to an orphanage where everyone hated him… he wsa so so hsad….  
he spent most of his days sitting in yhis room…. watching minecraft let’s plays and crying to himself because he was so sad….  
then! one day… he saw something… his favorite minecraft youtuber, kokichi ouma, was hosting a raffle… the person who won would get to meet him!!! omg ogm….  
there was no way amami could possibly win, but he entered anyway, because his life was sad and he just wanted a chance to met his idol… aftrer he entered the raffle helen (the caretaker of the orphans) came ina angrily and was like “you must come downstairs for dinner u useless trash!”  
she left and amami cried before going downstairs, but everone had already eaten and they left him one (1) chicken wing…  
amami sobbed as he devoured the chicken wing sadly…. why aws everyone so mean 2 him… he ran upstairs crying and went to watch more ouma minecraft let’s plays…. kokichi ouma was the lght of his life, his minecraft let’s plays touched amami’s soul, they sppoke to him… but ouma was so famos and would never notce a poor sad orphan like amami….  
amami cried himself to sleep, tears staining his minecraft creeper pillow…  _ ‘when will i be happy’ _ he thought to himself

ewhen he woke up, the first thoing he did was checm his email, because the raffle deadline was today,the day after the raffle began  
he was expecting a ‘lol u lost’ but suddenly… omg… HE WON! HE WON THE RAFFLE! amami sobbed with joy for once bcause now he was going to meet ouma  
immedately he had to lraeve for the plane flight… he packed his best clothes (he shed a tear because they were rags because helen was so mean and didn’t give him good clothes) anfd went downstairs to eat  
everyone was already eating and he gasped when they saw they saved him two (2) chicken wings… it was such an imporvement already… he felt so happy  
he ate his chicken happily and everyone was disgusted because he was happy and they all hated gim, so so much.  
“reveryone… im goin to be leavng todayt…. im going to glo mett kokichi ouma-kun…” amami smiled because he wa s happy  
“omg!! no, u r lyig!!!!! u do not deserve to see ouma!”” helen cried out and slapped him, but amami wqas too happy  
he walked outside and got into a plane becausew it was right in front of the orphanage  
it was a long flight, but after eight (8) hours…. he was foinally ready,mto meet ouma kokichi,, his favorite minecraft youtuber, his idol….  
he knocked on ouma’s door

ouma opened the door and smiled “omg hey!” he smiled, and instantly all of amami’s diseases were curede (he had cancers and death disease and it was said he had 0.00000000001% chance of survival)  
they went to starbucks because ouma loved starbucks and so did amamii…. they talked about minecraft and for a moment, everything seemed rigth in the world…

 

**~??? POV~**

yuHGGHHHHH 0OMHG???? IS THAT???? KOKCICHI OUMA???? KOKICHI OUMA, A MINECRAFT YOUTUBER, WHO IS MY EX BOYTFRIEND????????????????/ WITH A SYUPID DUMB LONELY NO-LIFE ORPHAN???? THIS IS OIMPOSSSIBLE…. I JAYTE LIFE….  
IM GON NA SABOTAGE THEIR DATE…. THAT BOY AMAMI IS GONNA REGRET MESSING WITH MY OUMA-SENPAI……………….   
  


**~Ouma POV~  
  
**

**_Amami-kun… When I first met him, I was shocked. It must’ve been my lucky day, to have such a beautiful-looking fan win my raffle. He practically glowed in the sunlight… God, he was so gorgeous…. His green orbs shimmered in the light.  
_ ** **_We went to Starbucks, and it turns out we have a lot in common. My heart broke when I learned he was just a poor orphan… Shunned by society. I knew already that this was love.  
_ ** **_But my dark secret… If Amami-kun were to know…. He would surely hate me…. But in this moment, everything is perfect… He doesn’t have to know. Not yet.  
  
_ **

**~Third-Person POV~**

ouma and amami were talking and were having a gr8 time it was amazing they really hit it off…. even kaito momota, who had shot himself into space, killing him instantly, could see that they were in love, even beeing dead and on the moon  
the waitress at starbuvcks, rebecca, came over to tae their order… ouma looked suspicious and it was clear that rebecda had malicious intent….  
when she came with their orders, amami drank his drink and instantly fell nto a coma because of a single peanut being added on top (he is allergic to peanuts)

ouma was shocked and called an ambulance and he performed cpr but…. amami was in a coma… it was no use trying. “amami-kun stay with me!” he shouted tearfully, now he was sad..  
eventually the amulance arrved and amami was put inside and rushed to the hospital…. instantly ouma knew that rebecca, who was his ex-girlfriend, had put the peanut onto the drink.  
rebecca ran away and killed a hospital member then disguisefd as a nurese, and was planning to kill amami too! ouma found out whewn he saw her killiing a nurse and went to save amami, but he saw rebecca in amami’s room and gasped….  
he ran! he ran like FAST! he zoomed into the room and saw rebecca about to kill amami…. it was the worst… the worst…  
he ran and takled rebecca and amami woke up from hs coma… from hearing ouma shoutin.g… it was a miracle…  
rebecca was arrested and then amami was out of the hospital because he had recovered from hs coma.  
“;ill get you onme day!”!” rebeecca yelled as she was brought to jail.  
ouma and amami were standing watrching the police car leave… and then ouma  _ kissed amami _ …. hewas so shocked but hew loved it….  
then they adopted a child and got married  
ut one day (the day after)…. ouma#’sd dark secre.yt…. it was coming out….

“amami-senpai…. i mudt reveal…. i am actually the supreme ruler of jpan…” ouma said, while standing in the rain with amami  
“o-ouma-kun.. why didn’t you tell me?” amami cried  
“if we cvontinue dating …. you’ll be in danger……. my people nedd me and if they find out about u… your life will be threantened…. that’s why i must go”  
“ouma-kun… think of the child………. kuro-kun is too young…. he needs both of his parents right now…” amami sobbed  
“i will come bac kto you, amami-senpai… but i must go… my pekople needm e….”

amami cried as ouma walke daway and held his cihld (kuro) tghtly because right now…… kuro was the only thing that amami had left…………..  
the n ouma died in an assassinayiton and amami cried while watching the news  
he sobbed so much  
kuro cried too  
why this  
why ouma  
“o-o-ouma-kun…” amami sobbed

“amami-senpai…”

suddenly! amami turned around, confused, and there ouma was…. looking as beautiful as ever  
“i faked my death so i could come home and be with u…. i couldn’t bear being apart from you any longer….”  
they cried and hugged and played minecraft together

FIN


End file.
